An access point (AP) may be a networking device connected to a wired network. The AP may be utilized to form a wireless network, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN), by allowing client devices to wirelessly connect to the wired network through the AP. For example, the AP may operate as a transmitter and/or receiver of wireless radio signals between the AP and the client device. An AP may include radio transceivers and antennas to transmit and receive the radio signals.